Alyssa's Adventure
by fireopal7
Summary: "My life isn't exactly normal." Alyssa has said that many times to many people. Being a hero named Vanish, she's constantly fighting monsters and constantly using her powers.. She gained new friends and foes along the way. Once she moves to a new school, nothing will ever be the same again. Can Alyssa keep her secret or will it discovered and will she be accepted?
1. Character Bio

Character Bio

Alyssa: She is a nerd. Alyssa is constantly stressed to due to her responsibilities as Vanish, her alter ego. Alyssa has a short temper but controls it so her friends don't find out and can often come up as rude and sarcastic when angry. She loves animals and other things such as music and nature. She can also draw really well and can play any instrument. She keeps a large part of herself hidden. Alyssa is also a prankster. Alyssa can be very serious during missions. She can be pretty reckless. Alyssa is a nice person with a kind heart and always tries to protect people she loves. She can be very affectionate. When really angry you can see fire in her eyes. She can be manipulative when she needs to be or wants to be.

Powers: Flying, telekinesis, telepathy/mind messages, teleportation, can transform into her different forms, super speed, super strength, light form, plasma, almost unlimited energy, can transfer her powers while still keeping them, can control when she turns her powers on or off, can summon spirit animal, hydro kinesis (can control water), talk to animals/understand animals, can read auras, visions (past, present, or future), light manipulation, invisibility, super hearing, and can create a force field.

Weapons: bow and arrow (purple or plain arrows), motorcycle (shoots beams and can ram into monsters), light sword (shoots beams of light or can jab something), Tiger's Eye sword, Fire opal spear, knife (for defense), etc.

Relationships:

Nishan: Alyssa and Nishan have a platonic friendship. They are best friends. Alyssa considers Nishan her favorite in the entire school. Nishan deals with Alyssa's difficult nature and does a lot of stuff for her. Nishan finds out her powers a couple weeks after he transfers. Nishan is Alyssa's second in command.

Autumn: The first person Alyssa met. Alyssa helped Autumn get out of Hearst. They get along really well and share an artistic ability.

Wes: They share a mysterious side. Wes went to Hearst but Alyssa didn't see him as a big threat. Alyssa relies on Wes' nature to come up with plans.

Payton: She and Alyssa care about each other. Alyssa loves the parties Payton throws. They both love animals.

Mia: Alyssa didn't like Mia at first because she was at Hearst. They later become friends. Alyssa hates Mia's use of the term "poor people".

Julian: Alyssa and Julian are friends. Like the rest of the school Julian respects Alyssa and Alyssa respects Julian. Alyssa admires Julian's strength.

Max: Max is the son of the principal of Hearst. He tries to shut Alyssa's school down. They both despise each other.

Kara: Kara and Alyssa despise each other too. Kara goes to Hearst and tries to ruin Alyssa and her friends.

NME (from Kirby): NME knows Alyssa's true identity. Alyssa saves the world from NME countless times. They are both put at odds with each other.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hello. This is my first story. Please leave a comment down below. Thank you.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I called out. 'Ok Alyssa this is a new start.' I thought to myself. I was really glad I transferred.

This school just opened up. Different hangouts opened, so students could chill. Nerd, jock and a prep hangout, it was lovely. My hangout would be the nerd hangout. There was two large two-story classrooms. It was beautiful here.

I saw a girl with brown eyes, brunette hair, and tanned skin. "Hi, I'm Autumn. I heard this school was opening today so I stopped to check it out!" The girl said looking at the school. I could tell by her presence that she was pretty nice and was good at art. I also could tell she was waiting for something interesting to come along. "This place isn't much to look at yet, but you can make this the best campus ever!"

'Hey! I'm not the one that made this school! I came here to have a fresh start not to have more pressure.' I thought.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you! I go to Hearst High. It's right over there." Autumn said, pointing to a school across the street.

"Nice to meet you, Autumn." I said hoping to make a new friend.

"Thanks! It was really boring before you got here." Autumn said grinning.

"So... do you usually hang out in mostly empty lots?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Actually I come by pretty often to get away, and just have some time to myself to think. The people at Hearst High can be... well jerks." Autumn sighed. I then saw a smile. "I've been wanting to transfer here ever since I heard it was opening! But Hearst High is the most prestigious school in the area... and my dad won't let me transfer. That's why I'm so excited you're here! Since this school is just opening, it's really up to the people here to improve it. You can make this school even better than Hearst High... and then my dad will let me transfer for sure!"

I like Autumn but this isn't what I had in mind when I started this school. I replied "Awesome! This isn't going to be much of a school if I'm the only student." As I finished speaking a girl with black wavy hair and a white dress was passing through the entrance and I quickly introduced myself. Apparently her name was Cira and she was a prep.

"Cira, welcome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Alyssa! Looking good!" She replied back.

"Heh, thanks!"

"So, where do we sign up for classes around here?" "Good question. This school does seem to be a little short on classrooms right now." Said Autumn. Since the classrooms weren't open yet I managed to convince the school to open classes early.

"This school's first classroom! So exciting! Let me get a picture of you next to it!" Autumn said. "That way we can look back on this day and remember it was the start of something big. Now smile!" After taking a lot pictures I had to go to class. Autumn followed me though and seemed to be beaming every second. 'Doesn't she have school?' I thought. After getting to my class Autumn stopped following me.

I finished my class and Autumn was right outside. "Look at you, hitting the books already!" Autumn said.

"Well, I am a bit of a nerd..." I replied smirking.

We both walked outside. "What did I tell you? This school has so much potential! Now let's see if anyone else wants to improve themselves..."

I organized a study group with Cira and it seemed to help. "Thanks, Alyssa! I'm feeling smarter already!" I met up with Autumn when I got a text.

"Huh... I just got a text from some girl named Kara. She's demanding I meet her out in the parking lot..." I said.

"That must be Kara Sinclair. She's the head cheerleader at Hearst. She's not someone you want to mess with." Said Autumn sadly.

"How does she even know my number?!" I asked. It was kinda creepy.

"Oh, she's an expert in rumors and blackmail. I'm sure it was easy for her to find it. Alyssa, you shouldn't meet her alone..." Autumn seemed very upset at this. 'So she's manipulative, we have one thing in common'

"Who said I'm going alone?"

I was ready to meet this girl and she was nothing I couldn't handle.


End file.
